memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IanRay
Welcome to Memory Alpha, IanRay! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:IRstartrek4x6.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 22:57, 14 August 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Commercial I have to ask: What is the difference between any normal actor vs. your statement that you're a "commercial" actor? — Morder (talk) 00:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :MORDER: Sorry if I am not using the site ocrrectly! I can't find any other place to enter a reply to your question. Hopefully you will receive this without me deleting anything. For members of the Screen Actors Guild and AFTRA acting work is divided into commercial and theatrical. The contracts are widely different, the pay rates are different, and you need an agency to represent you for each category. I previously had an agency that represented me "commercially" (to perform in TV commercials) and "theatrically" (to perform in TV programs and movies). Currently I have an agent that only represents me commercially. Therefore I am known in the industry as a "commercial actor". Since I have no one repping me for TV and f;ilms, I have to find those jobs on my own, which is not easy. Don't apologize, editing a wiki is a new experience for a lot of people. All you have to do is edit your own talk page and put your reply at the end of the conversation. I see what you mean about the difference between the two. When I first undid your edit it seemed to be a sorta "keyword" type addition that added nothing to the actual article and made it completely different from all other actors so I didn't see the need for it. I'll leave it for now but that doesn't mean someone else might not come and remove it later. (Just letting you know) — Morder (talk) 00:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Fellow actors Thank you for adding information to the article about you. Is there any chance that you remember a fellow actor from ? Here is a link with images. There are four people we don't know (yet). Thank you. Tom 08:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC)